The beginning hour it's rather late for the loose
by hansg543.t442
Summary: Hans Gaedke woke in a dangerous place. Hans, will invoke the Chapulín Colorado, for he can help him to escape and avoid a danger family. It's recommended to hear this theme while you read the story: m.youtube.com/watch?feature yo…


More agile than a turtle, more stronger than a mouse, more noble than a lettuce, his shield is a heart. Is the Chapulín Colorado

Starring: the Chapulín Colorado

With Hans Gaedke

Jack Baker

Marguerite Baker

Zoey Baker

and a molded.

In this occasion, present an episode titled: The beginning hour, It's rather late for the loose.

* * *

Hans Gaedke, open the eyes slowly, while he was awakening. His view each time is clarified and could see that the floor is of wood, but in not good conditions, as if nobody has cleaned, like devastated.

Hans, raised the stared and saw that the room was also worn. The walls were ugly and the paper tapestry is was falling of old. The armchairs were dirty and is out the stuffed for the holes. The photos gave a tone sinister to the room. There's nothing of light in the room, except the light of a flashlight that he had for coincidence, that helped enough for he can see in the darkness of room. Also he could see that left side was an old television. And over the television, was a Tape player, one enough old.

Hans, remained seeing the room for some moments, until saw a piece of paper in the table. He could see that see that something was written in that paper, then he grab the note and the read

 _I shall dash them against the stones._

With that. Hans, already had the idea that in this mysterious place that is had aroused, not him expected something good and that he should go out the faster possible if that follow with life.

For that, he need someone help for get out of here, but he was completely alone in that sinister place. Hans, knows that somebody that may help him in any time.

"Oh and now Who cay defend me?"

"¡Oy!" shouted the Chapulín Colorado, the word upside-down, when was leaving of the fireplace of head.

"The Chapulín Colora-" Before complete the sentence was to say, he noticed that the Chapulín, said. "Oy instead of yo?" He asked to himself, but didn't took long to guess the reason. "Ay, is that you are upside-down"

"Cleverness my with count didn't you"

"Is good that you came here Chapulín Colorado, You know in which place we are exactly?" Hans said and the Chapulín looks him suspiciously.

"Don't tell me that you invoked me for tell where are you" He asked.

"No, Chapulín. The matter is that I woke here in this room, without the knowledge of had arrived here" He explained.

The Chapulín, doesn't feel so sure of that he hear what Hans said about the mystery. so he continued asking to Hans, for know more about why is he here.

"You say that you woke mysteriously in this place, Right?"

"Why did to tell you something different? Chapulín" Hans said.

"Remember what did you do the last time before woke up?"

"the single that souvenir is in visit states united for visit to a friend that lives there, for certain of that is is very good artist and also a good friend" term of explain the reason of go to the states united. "when arrive to the country, me i found with she in the airport and us we were to eat and tomar-"

"I know why you don't remember be here!" interrupted the chapulín.

Hans, seemed not understand that the chapulín referred, on that comment.

"What do you mean with th-" before complete the question. He gave account of that chapulín, suspected of that Hans, was here because was drunk. When hans, mentioned the word take. "You're wrong!" He exclaimed quickly. "We, only take a soft drink, not alcohol. It's more, if you smell me, you should smell mint"

"Uyyy, that explains why do you not smell alcohol" Said the Chapulín, insinuating that with mints, he hid the smell.

"Chapulín, I have 17 years, in this country, is not permitted to drink alcohol. And I 'm a responsible person. Besides, I already I had a problem with the alcohol and ended to the hospital" Explained Hans and the Chapulín, ended believing him.

"You mentioned that you had a problem with the alcohol. What happened exactly?" He asked and Hans began to explain.

"When I had 5 years. Well... for that time I was little... I grabbed a bottle that was there for coincidence and ... then I drink-. And for certain that I was medicated... and when they found me, I was very bad and took me to the hospital" He ended of tell his story.

"I suspected from the beginning. following with the problem" Said the Chapulín and Hans continued telling about what happen yesterday. "As I was tell you. After eat and speak with my friend, a strange guy invited me to play poker"

"A strange guy?"

"Yes Chapulín, a guy with a expression very rare in his face, besides, is dressed with a sweatshirt blue" He described the guy the most possible that he could and continued telling. "That guy and I, play the poker. From the start, I didn't felt so sure about the idea of play with him, specially that kind the games of bets or other games like that. But, 10 minutes later, I win the game. When I was going to leave that place, suddenly I felt a blow my head and when I was recovering the knowledge, I already here" Hans ended and the Chapulín is surprised of that story

"Chanfle" He exclaimed.

"Yes, Chapulín, and I 'm sure that he only hit me because he's a bad loser" Hans said.

"Why are you so sure of that?" Asked the Chapulín.

"Well, he didn't took it with calm and I 'm pretty sure that he not caught me doing trap" the Chapulín Colorado, remain seeing Hans, for what he said.

"Ahhh! that you did trap" therewith, hans is worried.

"I admit that I did trap and I feel bad for doing that. But I 'm sure of that he didn't even noted, is more. I have the card under my sleeve of my sweatshirt" Said Hans and withdraws a card from his sleeve, and show to the Chapulín Colorado.

"I suspected from the beginning" Said the Chapulín and Hans keep the card in his pocket of his pants. "And I guess that you invoked me for I can help you"

"Exactly. In the beginning I thought that I could go out without of this problem by myself, but until I saw the piece of paper" Explained Hans.

"What paper?" Asked the Chapulín.

"This paper that says 'I shall dash them the stones'" Said the sentence while he showed the written to the Chapulín

"Chanfle!" exclaimed the Chapulín Cholorado.

"Yes, and I have the feeling that this guy can be close"

"Calm, calm. Don't let the panic goes any further. I will help you for you can leave this place alive. Follow me the good guys" said the Chapulín and the two goes directed to go out of the room.

The Chapulín Colorado and Hans Gaedke, left the room and walked to the corridor. For the right side, they saw a door. But that door had a some kind of fungus and green on it.

"For that way we're not gonna go there" Declared the Chapulín and Hans, affirmed with the head.

The two were directed for the left side of the corridor. They saw that also had two roads for choose, one towards the stairs and other route that pointed to the kitchen. For logical reasons, both were directed to the kitchen. The kitchen was a nasty, the dishes dirty, the smell of the food rotten that comes of the refrigerator and also had food rotten in the table.

"In this place must have some kind of cleanliness here" Said the Chapulín, while he stared the kitchen.

"I think the same thing" Hans said. "But, we have to concentrate in get out of here"

"Is exactly I was going to say. Follow me the good guys" Said the Chapulín and continued progressing in the kitchen.

The two go ahead and they left of the kitchen. They found a cabinet, but that cabinet was closed with chains. A simple view, they saw that couldn't remove the chains. They not wanted to lose more time, the left and followed with their way. To the left side, where connected a corridor that was dark. Hans, was ahead, because he had the flashlight in his right hand. They found with a door closed, they opened the door without problem and they found with bags of rubbish, spins for some parties. But the important that saw that was more ahead, had a door and the most probably that this gives the exit of this house.

"Look, the exit!" shouted hans.

"that's good, lets get out of here. Follow me the good guys" Said the Chapulín and the two is were directed to the door. the chapulín colorado, tried open the door. but the door was closed with key.

"Me lleva el chanfle! It's closed!" Exclaimed the Chapulín.

"Too easy to be truth"

"Calm! Calm! Don't let the panic goes any further! the key can be in any place of this house"

Before of anything. Hans, noticed a thing in the floor, a bolt cutters to be exact.

Hans, grabbed the bolt cutters and a thing fell in the head of Chapulín and causing the concern of Hans.

"Chapulín?! Are you all right?"

"Ugh ... What hit me?" Asked the Chapulín, while he was recovering of the blow.

"I don't know exactly, I just grabbed this and then that dummy of baby strange, fell you on your head" explained Hans, while pointing to the thing.

The Chapulín, saw the thing with a unpleasant look.

"What a way to treat a dummy" Said the Chapulín and Hans, decided speak about the bolt cutters with suspicion.

"Hey chapulín, we should use the bolt cutters to cut that chain that we saw previously and see if in there is the key of the door?"

"I suppose. Follow me the good guys" The Chapulín said and they were directed towards the cupboard with the chain.

the two had arrived to the cabinet and they saw that nothing had changed. The Chapulín, did a sign with the hands, for that Hans, him happen the short chains.

"Eh?" Hans, apparently doesn't understand what the hero wanted

"The bolt cutters" Said the Chapulín, finally for Hans, pass him the bolt cutters.

"Ah" Understood Hans and give the bolt cutters.

The Chapulín, grabbed the bolt cutters with care for that doesn't fell and concentrate to cut the chain. Once done that, left the bolt cutters on the floor and opened the cabinet. They saw that only inside was one thing, a VHS video. The two saw the VHS video with confusion and unrest.

"Seriously? Who keeps a VHS video in a cabinet with chains?" Hans asked while he saw it.

"There's people that do anything for not lose their things" Responded the Chapulín.

"Good point "said hans, but continued wondering for the video.

Hans, remember that a VHS player is in the previous room that he woke previously. perchance if he play the video, perchance would have a clue. Just only was a presentiment that he had.

"I don't know, but we should go towards the previous room?" Hans asked and the Chapulín, not seemed convinced with the idea.

"For what purpose?"

"To see if there something in the video"

"And you believe that?"

"Yes. Is more, I going to find out right now in this moment" Said Hans and run to the room quickly.

"Wait! Come here! "shouted to hans, for that not is go.

But, was too late and he had gone towards the room and with the VHS video. The Chapulín Colorado, was now completely alone. The hero was in the kitchen for register to see if was the key that sought. The Chapulín, look in the pan that was on the table, he opened it and saw that the pan was full of rotten food. But suddenly, a cockroach go up to the hand of the hero. He drop the cover when he saw that and tried take it off the most faster possible, but the cockroach had arrived to his body, he did the possible for remove the insect of his body. He ended in several parts of the kitchen for remove it, but he stop of doing when he hear a noise of up the house. The Chapulín examined the noise, as if something is fall. when left of lend attention to the noise, noticed that the cockroach is had gone of his body.

"They didn't count with my cleverness!" Said the Chapulín, without import that here not had somebody more for hear it.

The Chapulín Colorado, determined go where is Hans. So he left the kitchen and towards to the room where the young is. He entered the room and the boy is not there to simple view. The Chapulín, walk to where was the television and saw that the VHS video already was in the VHS player, and seemed that the video is already finish of reproduce. To see that he wasn't here anymore, he decided to go out of room for search him in some place of the house.

And suddenly. He saw a man walking in the corridor, but he gave a bad impression, of somebody dark and dangerous. The Chapulín, fall back without lose the view to the entrance for the terror of that man appears and kill him. He ended with the back on the wall. Down can see that is open a some kind of secret entrance. There out a mysterious arm that was registering the room with the touch, the most that could reach. Ended the on the foot of Chapulín Colorado. The expression of the Chapulín, changed drastically to a of terrified and moving the mouth, like if he pray in mute. But the hand continued examining until arrive to the calf and causing more terror to the Chapulín. The hand ended of examine and return for where had entered. The door is fully open and the person was leaving, nothing less that Hans Gaedke. The chapulín colorado, without noted who was getting out is Hans, he grabbed his Squaky mallet and strikes in the head and knocking some seconds after.

"They didn't count with my-! Chanfle! " He exclaimed quickly, after realize who beat.

The hero stared Hans, with concern and anguish for hit him.

* * *

Hans, is was recovering the knowledge after blow that had received for part of Chapulín Colorado.

"What happen to me?" Hans asked, while he had his hand on the head.

The Chapulín, Worriedly thought in a lie for say it to him, because he doesn't have the bravery for say that really happened.

"Eh- is that- A strange man with a shirt green had knocked you out" He responded after remember the same man that he saw previously.

Hans, was surprised when the Chapulín Colorado mentioned the man with the description given.

"The man is here?" Hans, asked and the Chapulín also seemed surprised.

"You know him?"

"Just only the sight" Hans responded, and the Chapulín, not seemed convinced with the answer.

"What do you mean?" Asked the Chapulín and Hans, began to explain.

"The truth Chapulín, is that I was right and in fact the VHS video was really important, because that showed a trio of people that were investigating this place, exactly in this place that we are"

"Chanfle!"

"And isn't the only thing. Also showed that the same strange man you mentioned, he killed the trio" When he hear that. The Chapulín, he figured out that this place is very dangerous and more with that man in the house "And with the description of the man that you gave me, this is more complicated"

"Calm! Calm! Don't let the panic goes any further!"said the chapulín, for calm the anguish." ¿there is something more? "

"Yes, Chapulín. That one of the three mentioned that the family Baker, were missing 3 years ago and suspiciously they live in this house. Although I don't know much on the topic. But I found this fuse" Hans ended of explain, and show the thing to the Chapulín.

"Where did you find it? " Asked the Chapulín.

"The truth is that when I saw the video, it showed that the fireplace had a lever secret that opens a secret door, among in that entrance secret and there I found the fuse"

"I suspected from the beginning"

"And not only that. Is sees that there is a missing fuse" Hans said, while pointed the fuse box.

"Then we go to to put it. Follow me the good guys!" Said the Chapulín, and they were to put the fuse.

They walked normally towards the fuses. Is saw that the fuse box had only three fuses in and that had a space remaining, and had that fuse in its hands.

"Give me the fuse, I gonna put in" Said the Chapulín.

"Are you sure you can reach it?" Hans asked.

The Chapulín Colorado, is a person with stature squat, as the height of a woman average. The Chapulín, don't tolerate that the people say squat or that somebody insinuate. The chapulín, gave him a look that bothers Hans, and causing little of panic on him.

"That right now I 'm gonna give you!" Hans said, quickly and gave the fuse.

The Chapulín, put the missing fuse in the fuse box. But they look closely, they noticed that had some drawings on it. Each drawing showed that part of the house receives energy. And the one that put the Chapulín, was in the attic.

"Hey Chapulín, seems that the fuse that you put, gives energy to the attic. Let's go to checkout" Hans said, and the Chapulín, is worried.

The chapulín, recalled that while ago he had heard a strong noise up there. And he had fear of something bad happen to him.

"Wa-wait! these things we need to make them with calm. Are you sure that we must go up?"

"Of course, the fuse was hidden in that entrance and I going to find out what is up here" Hans said, determined. "Oh we can go to the other way"

To the other way, he doesn't want to go neither, but he not had option, unfortunately he chose to go up

"They take advantage of my nobility "said the chapulín colorado, frustrated." follow me the good" Said the Chapulín, and they were directed up.

They left of the room, were towards to the left, they go up stairs until both arrive. The first that they noticed that the room was short of space, only had a furniture and three dolls mannequin. But they concentrated in a red button that can in a simple view, they pressed and suddenly. A stairs that was going down until arrive to the floor. They go to the stairs until they found a corridor, and that corridor is in really bad condition and they noticed that doesn't have and end and would have that to the left for to go to the end of the corridor, but. In the half of corridor in their right side, had a door. The two were directed towards the door and entered. The room that had entered, had the wall of opposite destroyed, so large that is could pass to the other room. The two look a table that was in their side right. That table had a old telephone and a a photograph in white and black.

Hans, took the photo and examined it with detail and he could see that the photo showed a helicopter. He didn't examined complete the photo and turned back. The back of the photo havewritten.

 _Are they watching us from that helicopter?_

Hans, found disturbing that reading, but turn again the photo to see if that had a detail that he couldn't see. When he turn it the photo, his eyes opened like a dishes. He couldn't contain his surprise and is going to tell to the Chapulín Colorado.

"Chapulín, look it this photo! " warned Hans, while he showed the photograph that he had in the hand.

the Chapulín, look at the photo and he surprised equal like Hans.

"Chanfle! There's still photos in white and black!" He exclaimed, while he stared the photo.

"No Chapulín!" Intervened Hans."I was referring the image of the photo"

"What has of special a helicopter" question the chapulín.

"The symbol on it" Hans said.

The Chapulín, look at the photo in detail and recognized the symbol, is the symbol of the Corporation Umbrella.

"Chanfle! The Corporation Umbrella"

He knew very well what is the Umbrella Corporation. Was a corporation pharmaceutical that created biological organic weapons in secret of the eye public. Not was discovered until the incident of Raccoon City, that million of people died in that place. But that corporation was destroyed much later after of incident. But still, the Chapulín Colorado, not believes that Umbrella is involved because that photograph is enough old. But Hans, thought in other thing and they should leave this place the most fastest they can.

"Exactly Chapulín" He said. "That means that we have to get out of here immediately. But how we do?"

"Calm, Calm. Don't let the panic goes any further. Remember that the Chapulín Colorado, that he never has failed, nor much less in this situation, even if they tried of scare me and-" Then in that same moment, the telephone old rang. "Aahhhh!" Shouted the Chapulín and jumped towards the arms of Hans.

The Chapulín, unemployment of shout in some moments and the two looked the telephone that was ringing.

"Chanfle! that telephone still working" Hans said, amazed.

"But whom is calling?" Asked the Chapulín, while is going down of the arms of Hans.

The Chapulín, was going to answer the telephone with doubt. Once he did answer the telephone.

"Drunk!" He hear it in the other line, for certain who said that was a woman.

"They take advantage of my nobility" The Chapulín said, after listen the insult

"Wait a moment?! you're not the guy that kidnapped my brother" She asked with doubt, already that is insurance of that type that is led is a young.

"Of course I am not. I only am here because Hans, he invoked me for help. I am the Chapulín Colorado" Explained the hero.

"Ahhhh. I know you, you're that superhero squat of méxico" she said and the Chapulín, remained insulted for the description.

"Well, who are you?"asked the chapulín, changing of topic.

"My name is Zoey. And I 'm calling for help you to go out of the house of guests" She said.

The Chapulín is glad of hear that. Yes this place had an exit, only left is that Zoey tell them the exit.

"How we do"

"Listen to me very carefully: First you must search the key of basement that must be in where are you right now" The Chapulín, turns and sees Hans, with a key, the key of basement the most probably. "Second: You must go down and address towards the right until arrive a door with mushrooms. Open the door and you will find a door ahead and corridor to the left, take the corridor to the left. Once arrived until the end of the corridor, open the door with the key and get down of the stairs until arrive to the basement. Third: You must enter to the room and grab a key that of the shelf, but be carefully, because there is a molded, because this thing can kill you both" In that part, the Chapulín start to getting fear. "Once you get the key, you must go back to the same room that you are right now and go to the stairs with bars that leads to a window, used the key for open it and then get out of here"

"Understood" Affirmed the Chapulín.

"By the way, before that you hang the telephone, I need to tell something to your friend" Zoey said.

"All right" The Chapulín, looks towards hans. "The girl wants to tell you something" he told him while him passed the telephone

"What she want to tell me" Asked hans, while he grabbed the telephone. "Hello"

"Drunk!" Said zoey and she hung the telephone.

"Seriously?! Where they took the idea of that I was drunk!"

The two are already down there of room and were a side of the door where lead towards the basement. The reason that they not were in the basement in this moment, is that were looking the door. The door was of metal of bars, but the door was damaged, like if something were trying to go out by half of blows.

"And you believe that the molded, did this?" Asked Hans, while stared the chapulín.

After that Zoey, hang the telephone. The Chapulín Colorado, told him the details for to get out of the house, even the threat of the molded.

"The most probably" He said.

Hans, decided in not lose more time and opened the door with the key. Once done that, were going the stairs slowly, without importance that rechine. They had that use the flashlight to see the way of the downwards, without commit a error that them end rolling in the stairs. Once they had lowered the stairs, they found with other door, Most likely that is that room is there the key that are looking for and also the molded.

"Then... there is the key inside?" Asked Hans, with calm.

"Yes" Affirmed the Chapulín.

"And also the molded?"

"Yes"

"We go?" Hans asked, for indications of the Chapulín.

Hans, doesn't so worried for the threat. But the Chapulín, was afraid for the idea of going inside, but Hans, not noticed his fear. The Chapulín Colorado, way towards the door, but before open it, the concern came to him, enough for not go.

"Yes I go" Said the Chapulín

"I know" Hans answered the chapulín, He look at the door again and repeated.

"Yes I go"

"I supposed"

"Yes I go"

"Confidently"

"Yes I go"

"Clear"

 **2 Hours later**

Already had past a plenty time and the Chapulín, doesn't wanted to go in for the fear of that the molded kill him. The two were very tired, a little more and is are asleep, although is maintained awake with the same routine that them prevented enter.

"...Yes I go ..." Said the Chapulín, tired.

The chapulín colorado, was recharging on the wall, to a side of the door.

"... There's not... doubt... " Hans responded, same exhausted as his favorite hero.

Hans Gaedke, was sitting on the stairs, while he looks to the floor

"... Yes... I go... "

"When... you want... "

The chapulín, was uncomfortable for time of that was recharging in the wall and decided move to his left side, but he not look that was going to the door.

"Yes... I- IIIIIII!" and fell to the soil of other room because the door was open.

Hans, opened the eyes immediately when he hear the shout of the Chapulín Colorado and he looked towards ahead for only see that his hero had fallen.

"Chapulín!" Hans shouted, and were directed to the room.

When Hans enter in the room. He helped his hero to rise up.

"Chapulín!? Are you all right!?" Hans asked, worried.

"I did it intentionally for... wake us. All my movements are coldly calculated" Said the Chapulín.

"And that worked, already I am awake and ready for go to the key"

In that same instant. The Chapulín and Hans, recalled that in the room in the were, was the key and the molded. Causing the concern of these two and looked around of room for search it. but there's not signal of the enemy, is more, there's only bags that height of a normal person, but they doesn't knew of that were full exactly, but it's not mattered the bags now, with exception of a bag that was hanging in the half of the room. To simple view they couldn't see the molded. with exactitude, it's wasn't here. That caused them doubt.

"Where is?" Asked the Chapulín.

"I don't know, but we take this opportunity for find the key and then we get out of here the most possible" Hans proposed.

"Is exactly that I was going to say. Follow me the good guys" Said the Chapulín and they go to search the key for the room.

They found ahead a wall of bars of wood in form horizontally, but the wall that wasn't so long that didn't occupied the right side. So the two are going to the right and saw some shelves upwards on the opposite side of the wall. On it was a doll of a girl with dress, but a side of the wrist was the key of the window.

"The key!" Hans said, and pointing out the key.

The Chapulín Colorado, was going for the key, but is too much high for grab it. tried be on tiptoe but still wasn't enough to grab it.

"There is a dock close?" asked the chapulín.

"Or you want that I bring you a stairs?" Asked Hans, but the Chapulín only is angry with the question. "Or you want that I grab it?" the Chapulín, still reminds with the look towards Hans. "Yes I grab it" Hans said, and is directed to take the key.

Suddenly. It's starting to sound a sound of a bip that comes from of the antennae of the Chapulín Colorado.

"Silence! My antenitas of vinil are detecting the presence of the enemy!" Warned the Chapulín.

First of all. Hans Gaedke, took the key for if something happen. Once he have grabbed the key. They hear a strong sound and the two turned to see that a monster was getting out of the wall that he destroy. The two knew that was the molded, a being with large teeth and that was covered with some kind of mildew, rather, a being of mildew that comes for them. Thanks to the wall, the molded, couldn't attack them directly, for that he had to turn around, but also were cornered and without any escape. The molded, already was opposite of they and advanced for attack, but advanced slowly and awkwardly, doing that his attack was slow and the two do a side for avoid it and took advantage for get away of that and they were directed towards the door. Once they arrived, the door was closed.

"Is close!" shouted Hans.

"How you mean is closed?! Asked the Chapulín, desperate.

"That seems! Like if somebody put something in the other side of the door!"

"But who could have done that?!"

Hans, tried to open the door, but the molded, had returned to attack. The Chapulín, for the desperation, he look at all the sides of the room for see if he find something to stop the creature and the only thing that he saw a large bag that was hanging in the center of the room. Then the Chapulín, kicked the bag and collided against the molded, causing him to fall.

"Much chapulín!" flattery Hans, to the Chapulín Colorado.

"They didn't count with my cleverness!" Presumed the Chapulín. "Hans! take care of this. I going to try to open the door"

"You said it said chapulín!" Hans affirmed.

The two had changed the roles quickly. Hans, was dealing with the creature and the Chapulín, with the door. The hero, was trying to push the door with force until he make it little open the door with several attempts. After done that, he noticed that some boxes were blocking the door, avoiding that the door opened completely.

"But who put this!?"

Suddenly. A strange guy, that he let to see him, while he was Mocking with a disturbing laughter. Is the guy that the Chapulín, saw in the corridor, previously.

"Chanfle! You!" Exclaimed the Chapulín. "What is happening!?" Hans asked, without lose the view to the monster that was getting up.

The crazy, is was leaving the place in that moment, while that the Chapulín Colorado, stared him how was leaving.

"The old crazy is here!" Said the Chapulín.

"How did you say!?" Hans exclaimed, and the molded is already up and he towards to Hans, for attack him.

"Like you heard it! That old man t is here!-" In that moment. The molded, in just one attack destroys the bag. Hans remains with the surprise for that just happened while the Chapulín, spoke him about the crazy. "-and the worse of all is that put some boxes opposite of the door!"

"Chanfle!" Exclaimed Hans, to the see the that the molded, just did.

"Calm! Calm! Don't let the panic goes any further! Remember that the Chapulín Colorado! Never has been defeated never ever! "

"Eh... Chapulín?" Hans call him, nervous while the beast is approaching.

"What?"

"The bag..."

"Don't worry, right now I gonna kick it" The Chapulín, doesn't knew about that the bag is already destroyed and Hans, was in the half of room. He ended kicking Hans, by mistake.

"Ahhh! "shouted hans, ended driven towards ahead. the bad of all is that ended in the arms of holoformo, as if the embrace. hans, examined the situation in the that was and the meeting uncomfortable.

"Que pasó! Que pasó! I am with the Pumas" Hans said, but then is he realized in the danger in the that was. "oh oh" and that moments after. The molded, tried of devour Hans face and causing that the molded, fall on hans.

The molded, took advantage that it had the prey under his body and tried of devour him, but Hans, didn't let eat him so easily, using all his force for avoid that is get eat, but he couldn't hold on for many time.

"Chapulín!" Shouted Hans, for he can help him.

The Chapulín Colorado, go directed for attack the molded. He took advantage that was distracted with the boy, struck him in the head with his Squeaky mallet. The beast doesn't seemed affect much, but enough for call his attention to the who hit him. The molded, stop of attacking Hans, and get up for go after to the Chapulín Colorado. Before that could go after the hero, Hans, grabbed his left leg and raise up for that it fall to the floor .

"Now chapulín!" Shouted Hans, while retained the legs for that can't move.

The Chapulín Colorado, began to give a series of blows to the head of the monster. All stopped, when the body of the molded, began to separated, as each membrane is cut and is reduce until it's disappear for complete.

The two examined the remains of the beast.

"What happen to him?" Asked the Chapulín.

"I don't know. But seems that retreat" Hans said, trying of examine what happened. "But apparently that thing was a biological weapon"

"A biological wea-?! What?!" Asked the Chapulín, surprised

"Pon"

"Chanfle! "

"Yes Chapulín" Hans affirmed. "Not seems that the monster any other and also remember the photograph that we found before" He explained.

"I suspected since from the beginning "

"But one thing is sure. Once we leave of the house, we have to call to the BSAA, for they can handle this" The BSAA, is an organization that fight against the bioterrorism biological, because that is has caused enough damage and deaths. For so that is has created that organization for end with that threat. "And I gonna make sure that they do a order of raid, order of arrest, a order of extermination-"

"And once there, also calls a order of enchiladas". Added the Chapulín.

With what the hero said. Hans, remember that he didn't breakfasted since he awoke, with only thinking in the food, to him came the hunger.

"Me lleva el chanfle, I have hungry. When we get out of here, I going to go to breakfast. ayyy, the breakfast in the United States are good" Hans said, thinking in the food.

"You invite me?" Asked the Chapulín, falling to the temptation.

"Of course I-" Hans shut up a moment, while he felt a bad flavor in his mouth.

The young, thought in where got the bad flavor. But when thought on it, he worried and opened the eyes very well.

"Ch- Chapulín?" Hans begin to speak, with concern ."I- believe when the molded, was over me. O- one of its mucus fall in my mouth. And I had understood of that was a biological weapon, and that means that was made by a virus, And there the possibility of that I have infected and I becomes like this thing"

The Chapulín Colorado, remain thinking briefly and in silence, until he thought in a simple answer.

"Yes" affirmed the hero.

"CON PERMISITO, DIJO MONCHITO! "shouted Hans and ran to a bathroom for washing the mouth.

The Chapulín, couldn't follow the view, but he hear a strong sound. When he turn back for see that had happened, he noted that the door was open. He knew that Hans, could open the door completely and that the boxes that were stood, were destroyed.

"There are people that do anything for they have a good health" But suddenly, recalled that the creature could return again and his expression change. " But in case if it come back again, I will retreat" Said the Chapulín and was leaving of this room.

The two were in the bathroom. Hans, was washing his mouth with the handwash and the chapulín, observed how he washed. They already had enough time in the bathroom.

"You already had more of twenty minutes When do you gonna stop ?" Asked the Chapulín,already exhausted of waiting.

"I will not stop until is hundred percent sure that I am not infected! And the worse of all is that with my hunger that I have is not helping me!" Explained Hans.

"Calm! ¡Calm! Don't let the panic goes any further! if you were infected, you already feels some symptom. Right? "

"I think so" Hans said "If you say that I am not infected, I believe you" Hans said and stopped of washing his mouth.

The Chapulín, is glad of that he stop of cleaned himself, but still felt unconformity, when the hero had arrived here. He noted that the water of the toilet was of a grey dark. Only with take a look and he felt bad. Hans, didn't took long in see the expression in his face.

"Chapulín? Are you all right?" Hans asked.

"The what happening that this toilet gives me nausea. But, right now I gonna solve it" Said the Chapulín and he pulled the toilet key.

When the dirty water of toilet is gone, was a surprise. There was a pistol in the toilet. The two were impressed for the discovery.

"Chanfle!" Exclaimed the chapulín, while that Hans, grab the pistol for examine it.

Hans, could see that the pistol is in good conditions. The model of the pistol is a M1911, a pistol that used it since the First World War and the present.

"This thing is loaded?" Asked the hero.

Hans, put out the loader of the pistol to see if had bullets. When he did that, could see that the loader was complete.

"Yes"

"There are people that drop things in good conditions" Said the Chapulín.

"But one thing is sure"

"What thing?"

Before he could answer the question. Hans, smelt the pistol accidentally. He could catch the horrible smell.

"Wash the pistol before use it" Hans said, and is going to clean the pistol. "Bu the way, after wash it, I should carry it "

"Why?"

"Tor defend myself, remember that you're the only one that carry a weapon"

The Chapulín Colorado, wasn't agree with the idea that the boy take a fire weapon, because doesn't know that he knows how to use it.

"You know how this works?" Asked the Chapulín.

"Yes I know how this works perfectly. Or you believe that i am an idiot- don't answer me!" Hans said.

"But still I insist, Why you want carry that with you?"

"For in case of that the molded come back again. And considering that is a biological weapon, for that means there not a problem shoot it"

"For sure" Admitted the Chapulín. "But also is convenient in get out of here the most faster possible"

"Entirely agree" Hans said, once have finished of cleaning the pistol.

"Follow me the good guys" Said the Chapulín, and both were going up.

The two advanced quickly and with precautions for not have delay more ahead. The two already were enough confident because they had the key of the window, the only thing that was missing was going to the exit.

In a minute, they already had arrived to the attic. But was a surprise, the telephone began to sound again, the most probably was Zoey, what was spoke with the telephone.

"She again" Said the Chapulín "What she want?"

Hans, without losing more time, he responded the telephone.

"You found the key?" Zoey asked, in a cold tone.

"Yes we found it" Hans reported.

"Then get out of here" She ordered.

"Before that, you have to answer several questions as: What happen here? the molded, is a biological weapon? Who is that old man who almost kills us? Or...-" Before he could continue asking, he noticed that zoey already had hung the telephone. "-know that you already hung" Said Hans and hung the telephone.

"Good, I believe we-"before that could complete the that was to say the chapulín. the telephone rang of new.

"Now what she wants?" Asked Hans, irritating. And he answer the telephone again. "Any detail that you forgot to tell?"

"Yes. Drunk! " Said Zoey, and hung the telephone

"She takes advantage of my nobility "said hans, frustrated and the chapulín, is remained seeing him. "You're not the only one that says that. I said not?"

"Like I said, we should go" proposed the Chapulín, and Hans nodded with the head.

The two were directed to the exit. The Chapulín was the first to go up of the stairs, while Hans, watched the rearguard.

"The key" Asked the Chapulín, for he can open the window.

Hans, left the guard down and register his pockets to take the key and pass to his favorite hero. Once he had found it, he passed.

"Vuela" Hans warned, through of a shout and throw the key for that the Chapulín, can catch it in the air.

The Chapulín, failed in catch it. Hans, grabbed the key and threw again to the Chapulín, and the Chapulín, failed again. They made the same intent and failed again. after other intent failed, Hans, decided pass the key to the hand of the Chapulín. The Chapulín, used the key and opened the window.

"Much chapulín, you're the maximum!" Hans flattery, to the Chapulín Colorado

"They didn't count with my cleverness!" presumed he hero." now follow me the-" Before he could complete what was going to say. His antenitas of vinil began to sound. "Wait. My antenitas of vinil are detecting the presence of the enemy "

"Hehe! " And then a laughter manic sounds behind of Hans. The boy, turn backwards, because an old man did it for he can hit him. "Welcome to the family, son" And he knocked him with a punch in the face.

"Thanks" He said, before fall knocked out.

Then he fall completely, the crazy look at the Chapulín Colorado.

"And also you too" Said the old man and is was where was the chapulín, for throw off the stairs

"Wait! No! "shouted the chapulín, while he grabbed the stairs for he couldn't fall.

The old man pulled the leg of the Chapulín, strongly until he make throw and falling of back. The Chapulín lifted the faster possible for be able to defend himself. Once raised, he put in a defensive form for combat. The old man, was the first in attack, but the Chapulín elusive the punch by going of under of the legs of the crazy. The crazy, again attack him with the same form and the Chapulín, elusive with the same form. They do it again for third time, but in this occasion, the old man caught while the Chapulín, crossed among his legs. The chapulín didn't let the go easily and began to give kicks in the face for released. After several kicks, the Chapulín is released. He took advantage of that the old man was recovering from the kicks, the Chapulín is prepared to attack him with kicks. The Chapulín him gave a kick with his right leg, but the old man caught the leg. The Chapulín, without any option possible for attack him, he began to give a pair of kicks with his left leg, but also the caught and carry the superhero. The old man, showed that had enough force for carry somebody, although he wasn't enough heavy, because he was carry the Chapulín. Then the crazy, threw him to the floor like a table. After that, he was going to a box for crash in the head of the Chapulín. Before that could hit with the box, the box was destroyed by a shot. Hans, that was already awake, he gave the shot to the box with his pistol, and Hans, was pointing to the head the old man.

"Now, the take you the eight" Hans said, without stopping of aim at it to the head. "Now I want you stay in where you are or I shot you, You understand?"

"Oh boy, I understand very well" Said the old man, while is flipped for see to hans, with a look mad.

Hans, remain worried for how acted the old man that. He doesn't had any intention of kill him in blood cold.

"Hey, for your information. This pistol is loaded and yes, I know how to use it, and we don't have the need of see the box" Explained Hans, despite of his explanation wasn't good.

"I know" Said the crazy.

"And then?"

"I want you to shoot me"hans, is remained with the eyes open, not expected that somebody him give a answer so.

"Are you crazy!? This thing can you kill!"

"Trust me! This won't kill me!"

In that moment, the Chapulín Colorado, is recovered and grabbed his Squeaky mallet, and began to hit him, but apparently, the crazy seemed not feel the pain. The Chapulín, still hitting while these two are discussing.

"And you believe that I going to believe in a crazy like you?! "

"Let's go! Or you are timid!"

"Am not timid! Nor much less idiot! Well, in occasions I do somethings that I shouldn't. But I am not the idiot that wants be shoot!"

"Trust me. This old man can hold on everything that give"

"The only thing I gonna give you is horns! And..." the two stop of discuss when they noted that the Chapulín, was hitting the old man.

"And you was thinking that was serious" Said the Chapulín, as excuse.

Hans, took advantage that the old man, was looking the chapulín. He was going to hit him with the butt of the pistol. But the crazy, successful defend trapping the wrist.

"Oh vaya!" Hans exclaimed, while that crazy, launched him close of the telephone.

Hans, fell brusquely, the telephone fell also too. Hans, noted that the telephone and for estarla reason responded.

"Aghh! Hello?"

"Drunk!" Zoey said, and Hans, look the telephone with a face of anger.

"Qué pasó?! Qué pasó?! Vamos hay" Hans exclaimed.

Meanwhile, the Chapulín and the crazy, still fighting each other. The Chapulín, tried to hit him with his Squeaky Mallet on the head, but the old man ended carry on him up with his two hands. Before he could throw towards the floor. Hans, aim him for behind.

"Put the hands up!" Hans ordered.

"Already I have the hands ups" The crazy said.

"Well, that was easy" Said Hans, while he observed the old man. "Good, now leave the Chapulín on the floor!" Ordered Hans.

The crazy, drop the Chapulín, to the floor like a dummy.

"Okey, I should have specified how" Hans said. "But one thing, this is the last warning that I gonna give you. you yields or shot "

"Finally you have the guts for shoot this old man?" Asked the crazy, without concern.

"Only when is self-defense" Hans explained .

"Oh, I dying to find out" Said the old man. The old man, tried of hit without warned some, but hans, him shot in the foot. he crazy, ended shouting of pain.

"How did you saw it my friend? I said that I gonna shot you, not kill you" Hans explained. "Now I want to see what you gonna do about it" The crazy, took the young with the lowered guard and hit him in the face. "Ahh... that" said hans, and fell to the soil unconscious.

The Chapulín Colorado, took the guy was distracted. He stepped the bad foot and hit him into the head with his Squeaky mallet. The old man ended bowing of pain and the Chapulín, struck him in the rearguard. The old man fell to the floor defeated and he cannot continue more.

"They didn't count with my cleverness!" Presumed the Chapulín, victorious.

In some moments, Hans, regained the knowledge. The first thing he could noted is that the crazy, was defeated.

"We did it chapulín! The old manic is defeated!" Said Hans, cheerfully.

"Of course! Remember that the Chapulín Colorado, never has been defeated never ever!"

"Of course that I knew it" Said Hans. "But now we have to leave this, now we had the chance to escape" Said Hans, and the Chapulín, agreed with that. "Before that something worse appears"

"And you think that somebody can appear in this place?" Asked the Chapulín without fear.

"What scandal is happening here!" They hear that a woman of an old age was shouting. The two guys turned to see who shouted. They saw that is an old woman and humpback, was investigating the house. Could see that was furious the woman.

"I insist! What that hell happen-" The woman couldn't complete what was going to say when she saw the crazy defeated on the floor. "Jack! my love! ¿¡What happen to you?!" Asked the woman anguished, while she goes with haste to help his husband jack.

Jack, barely with a few forces, could address the look to its woman.

"Oh Marguerite. I been beaten by those two guys" Said Jack, while stared to his wife.

"Which two are you-?!" She didn't continued asking when she see the Chapulín and Hans.

The two is remained worried and hid their weapons, on their back and put faces of innocent, but Marguerite, didn't believed that lie.

"You! Attacked my husband!?" She Asked with hatred.

"Well, I think-"

"GET HELL OUT OF HERE! " She shouted with scary voice.

* * *

The two now were outside the house, but ran with a surprising speed to escape of that place the most possible.

"Run! "shouted the Chapulín.

"Yes!" said Hans, while he ran behind of The Chapulín.

So they still running until they arrive to the closest city.

* * *

 _The two managed to escape of the house, healthy and saved of that place of terror. They reported to the authorities to do something respect on their experiences of that place._

 _When the authorities searched the house, no video tap or no other corroborating evidence of murder was found._

 _The chapulín colorado, still had career fighting against the crimes, and hopping that he never return that place._

 _Hans Gaedke, make it to join the BSAA organization to fight the bioterrorism biological, but a month later he was fire for be too much honest with his superiors._

 _But the mystery of the family baker, still unresolved for complete, but that a story for another day._


End file.
